Lee and Sakura
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Sakura needs a taijutsu trainer and who better than Lee


Sakura and Lee

Sakura needs and taijutsu trainer and who better than Lee.

This is my first LeexSakura fic and im happy about how it turned out sooooo enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura Haruno was a very smart and strong kunoichi. However, she lacked taijutsu skills and needed to improve. She was in the training ground's practicing taijutsu but she just could not get the hang of it. She growled frusterated "I need a teacher, someone who's good at taijutsu" she said. Suddenly she got an idea "Lee could teach me" she thought and went to find Lee.

She was searching the whole village but Sakura could not find him anywere. Sakura sighed and was about to give up when she heard Lee's voice "my cherry blossom" he said running up to Sakura. She winced at the nickname "hey Lee, could you teach me taijutsu" she asked him. Lee grinned "anything for you my cherry blossom" he said in his pose "Lee, please don't call me cherry blossom, Sakura's just fine" she told him.

They walked back to the training ground's "so what do you need help with" Lee asked her "how to use taijutsu, it's the only skill I have that sucks" she explained. So Sakura and Lee spent half the day practicing and Sakura improved a little bit "that was really good, lets call it a day and rest" Lee told her. Sakura was bum tired and had scratches all over, while Lee did not have one scratch on him. She sat down under a tree and started healing her wonds.

Lee sat beside her "hey thanks for teaching me taijutsu Lee I really apreciate it" Sakura said to him. Lee smiled "it was fun and if you want I could teach you till your just as good as me" Lee offerd. Sakura looked at him "you would do that for me" she asked "yep because you have lots of potential to be great at taijutsu" he said.

Sakura blushed "thanks Lee" she said and closed her eyes. When they got back to town they went there seprate way's. Sakura was walking back home when she saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing "I could totally kick your butt, afterall I did bring you back from the sound" Naruto said. Just then Naruto saw Sakura all beat up "Sakura, you ok" he asked "yeah, I was just training with my new teacher" she said.

Naruto looked at her "new teacher" he asked "yeah, Lee, my taijutsu sucks so hes gunna be teaching me until I become just as good as him" she said. This shocked Sasuke and Naruto "your training with bushy brow" Naruto said when he was punched into a tree by Sakura. She looked at Naruto "don't call him that" she said and continued on her way home.

When Sakura went home she took a nice warm relaxing shower. Once she was done she made herself some supper and sat on her couch. She sighed "maby I was being a little harsh on Naruto" she said _'no you werent, he called Lee bushy brow'_ her inner said 'why do you care' Sakura thought_ 'because hes nice and he loves us' _her inner said. Sakura sighed "yeah I know" she said and fell asleep.

She was having a nice dream when someone knocked on the door. Sakura grumbled and opened it only to see Lee. Sakura groaned "time to start training" he said enthusiasticly 'where does he get the energy' she thought. It was seven in the morining and on a saturday Sakura yawned "fine, fine i'll get dressed" she said and let Lee in while she headed upstairs. She changed into some cleaner clothes and went back down to see that Lee was making breakfast.

Sakura was shocked "hello Sakura chan what would you like for breakfast" Lee asked her and Sakura grinned "pancakes" she told him. Sonn Lee finished the pancakes and they both started eating "wow Lee these are really good" Sakura said. Lee blushed "thanks" he said and continued eating. Once they finished they made there way back to the training grounds.

It had been a month since Sakura started training with Lee and since then she had become almost as good as Lee. Sakura started having feelings for Lee once she got over Sasuke. Today was the last day of her training because she had become awsome at using taijutsu. She and Lee were fighting holding nothing back and for the first time in a month Sakura won.

Lee grinned "well done Sakura you are now a taijutsu master" he said to her. Sakura blushed "well, I could'nt have done it with out you so thanks" she said and kissed him on the cheek. She grinned "Lee I have something to tell you" Sakura said "yeah" he said in a dream like state. Sakura kissed him again but this time on the lips and Lee happily kissed her back. After a few minutes they broke apart "I love you Lee, I have for a while now" she confessed to him.

Lee was so happy "oh Sakura, I've alway's loved you and I promise i'll never stop" he said and hugged her. They walked back into the village holding hands. Everyone was staring at them "looks like everyone is shocked about us" Sakura giggled. Lee knodded "yeah, and I bet all the guy's are jelous because I have the best girlfriend in the world" he said.

They were walking to the ramen hut when they saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi there "how do you think they'll take us being together" Lee asked "who knows, who cares" Sakura replied. They sat down beside Naruto "hey guy's how did training go" naruto asked "training is over because Sakura it now a taijutsu master" Le said.

Sakura blushed "your still the best Lee" she said to him "were the best together and that will never change" Lee said. Sakura giggled at that "Lee your so funny, and your right we will alway's be together and I don't ever want that to change" Sakura said kissing him. Everyone was shocked especially Sasuke "what just happened" Naruto asked "me and Lee finally realized what we have been missing" Sakura said.

Lee smirked and kissed her "I never want to live without you Sakura" he told her "and you never will" Sakura replied. This hurt Sasuke because he lost his chance to be with her. But dispite himself Sasuke smiled 'she deserves someone better than me and I know Lee's gunna treat her better than I ever could' he thought.

Okay... Sasuke was a little too OC but oh well, tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
